Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Pluto's Flying Circus
TheLastDisneyToon in Dr. Seuss Beginner Video and Walt Disney Classic Cast: *Pluto (Disney) as Dumbo *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) as Himself *James the Red Engine, Yellow Passenger car, Two Cage Cars, and Star Van (Phineas and Ferb), Three Wagons (Little People Zoo Train and A Bug's Life), Gold Cage Wagon and Blue Cage Wagon (Like Tikes Land Rustee Rails Rides Again), Circus Cattle Cars, Circus Three Flatbeds (Thomas and the Circus and Henry & the Elephant), White Organ and Blue Box Red/Box Green Cage Boxcar (Dumbo and Sonic the Hedgehog Tilt), and Caboose (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Circus Train as The Circus Train *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Dumbo Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Circus Toad as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself Ringmaster.png|Ringmaster as Himself The Toyland Express.jpg|Toyland Express Circus Engine and Tender as Himself Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coach as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|White Organ and Blue Box as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Red/Brown Box and Green Cage as Istelf Hector.jpg|Princess Teenage Girl Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Zebras and Cow & Camels Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg|Monkey and King Lion Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Three Wanner Cage Wagon Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg|Lion Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg|In the Sack Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Box In the Sack and Freight Car Thomas and the circus Circus Van.jpg|Traveling Van as Istelf Babes in Toyland Animated Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach as Istelf Dumbo Boxcar.jpg|Toyland Express Circus Special Van as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg|Giraffe Car as Istelf Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg|Orange Coach as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg|Velimon Box and Grenn Box as Istelf Rustee Rails Rides Again Two Cage Wagon.jpg|Tiger Cage Wagon and Cats Cage Wagon as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Piggy and Warhog Car The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png|Circus Cattle Car and Uncle Barkley Van Casey Jr Cookies (A Bug's Life).jpg|Red Wagon and Blue Wagon as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|Three Dragon Car Caboose-(from- Phineas and Ferb).jpg|Dog Lion Car as Istelf Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach as Istelf Toad.jpg|Red Caboose as Istelf Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck Black Feather Duck Wing as Himself The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Two Giraffes as Themselsves Max and duke pets.png|2 Dog as Themselves Char_25011.jpg|King Leonidas as Themselves YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wakko and Dot as Themselves Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Themselves Daniel Tiger, Mon Tiger and Dad Tiger.jpg|Daniel Tiger, Mon Tiger and Dad Tiger as Themselves Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Ponyta and Rapidash as Themselves Marty madagascar 3.png|Marty and Blitzle and Zebstrika by ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg|Blitzle and Zebstrika as Themselves Grace.jpg|Grace and Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Themselves Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa and Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Hippo Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom as Themselves Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess and Four Kittens..png|Four Kittens as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|The Gopssing Elephants as Themselves Jungle Patrol.jpg| Rugrats Elephants.png|as Other Elephants Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1412.jpg|Roustabout Man as Themselves Disneyland Parade.jpg|Soldiers Parade as Themselves Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy and Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Smitty (Dumbo).jpg| Smitty the Bully as Himself Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as The Ringmaster's Guards Joe-0.jpg|Joe as Himself Animals save new york.png|Audience Madagascar and Kung fu Panda Animal Screaming as Themselves Scrappy flies above the clowns..png|Clowns as Themselves Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves Disneycircus.jpg Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof